Wonderful Journey
by KeNsHiNs GuRL
Summary: Part Kag, Part Inu, Part Both ) Inuyasha and Kagome reminisce about the times they've been through....R&R!


Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does! I do not own the song 'Wonderful Journey' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx, either. Please dont sue . I'm very very poor!!!  
  
(A/N:This is kind of going to be like 'My Immortal'; part Inuyasha and part Kagome. BUT, there will be plenty of Inuyasha and Kagome things at the same time. So...sit back, relax, get some popcorn, a drink, and enjoy the show!!)  
  
****  
  
(Kagome's thoughts)  
  
~We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey~  
  
Kagome was sitting infront of Inuyasha, staring into his sleeping face. It was about 2:00 in the morning and she was very, very sad. She had blown up on Inuyasha and 'sat' him about a million times...she regretted it. She wanted to say sorry, but...  
  
she smiled. She remembered all of those times in the beginning of the search when she would always apologize for things that werent even her fault..just to make him happy. He apologized, too, ut she'd always do it first. They were strangers back then..now she knew Inuyasha like she knew her name. He could read the 'sorry's, just from looking her in the eye. She needn't apologize, because he had already accepted long before she said anything.  
  
~Never dreaming  
  
Of what we'd have to go through~  
  
Kagome remembered when she first came to the Feudal Era; terrified. She had no idea of what she'd have to go through, searching for the fragments of the Shikon Jewel. Now she knew; it took a lot to stay here...  
  
and to survive.  
  
~Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you~  
  
Even though they had been throught a lot, it was still the beginning of their journey. And she was loving every second of it...even though it wasnt so, ahem, safe. ^.^;;  
  
(Switching to Inuyasha now!)  
  
~No one told me   
  
I was going to find you~  
  
Inuyasha knew that Kagome was sitting right infront of him...staring at him. He remained with a sleeping look, but he was just as awake as Kagome was. He was just reminiscing about the first time he met Kagome... he never knew he'd find someone like her. Someone he could grow to love...and always love.  
  
~Unexpected  
  
What you did to my heart~  
  
When they had first met, he was rude and obnoxious, not caring whether or not she stayed. He just thought of her as an annoying wench; a shard detector. But now, she had melted the outside of his heart, and now he thought her something more.  
  
So much more.  
  
(SWITCHING TO BOTH OF 'EM)  
  
~When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start~  
  
They had always been there for eachother, and vowed to themselves that they always would. They'd always live for one another.  
  
~And life is the road that I wanna keep going~  
  
Whenever they thought about life without eachother, they grimanced. They didnt want to know what would have happened if they never met.  
  
~Love is a river I wanna keep flowing~  
  
Then they thought about what would have become of them if they never fell in love with eachother. Lets just say, that wasnt the least bit more of a pleasant thought.  
  
~Life is a road, now and forever   
  
Wonderful Journey~  
  
Yep, this was a wonderful journey for the both of them. It may bring its challenges, but it was something they had to do. Something they couldnt live without.  
  
~I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both knew that they'd always be there for eachother, always love eachother, always trust eachother. Even if they didnt act like it sometimes, they knew it was true.  
  
~In the end I wanna be standing   
  
At the beginning with you~  
  
They were in love.  
  
(Kagome part; short.)  
  
~We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure~  
  
Kagome thought this was a weird trip; weird people, weird happenings.   
  
(Inuyasha part; short)  
  
~Never dreaming  
  
How our dreams would come true~  
  
Inuyasha knew this was what he wanted; a life with Kagome by his side, fighting, and having fun with his friends. He wouldnt trade it for anything else.  
  
~Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future~  
  
They both knew they had eachother, and no matter what, they'd protect eachother with all of their heart, body, mind, and soul. They werent afraid of anything as long as they had eachother.  
  
~At the beginning with you~  
  
They both knew they wouldnt be on this journey without the other person. And they wouldnt have it any other way.  
  
~And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever  
  
Wonderful Journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you~  
  
~Knew there was somebody somewhere~  
  
They had never thought about that special someone; they knew they'd find eachother. They knew they would get someone to share their life with. And sure as hell, they found eachother. And that's how they were going to stay.  
  
Forever.  
  
~Had me alone in the dark~  
  
Before they met eachother, sure, they were happy. But they felt like something was missing from their hearts. Inuyasha had Kikyo and Kagome had her normal teenage life, but they never felt whole.  
  
~Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long~  
  
Now they had found eachother, and they felt whole.  
  
~Nothing's gonna tear us apart~  
  
And they would never, EVER give up on eachother, or let eachother go.  
  
~And life is the road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is the river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is the road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful Journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing   
  
At the beginning with you~  
  
(REPEAT)  
  
They were on a wonderful journey together, and they hoped it would never end. 


End file.
